A Regular Birthday
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby try to throw Benson the best birthday ever since he didn't have any good ones in his childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Requested by bg52598. Title by her too :)**

**Also, this chapter may be crap cause I had it in my mind then it went all...blah...next chapter will hopefully be better :|**

"Gah why can't Benson clean his own office?" Rigby asked, nailing another picture in the wall.

"Dude," Mordecai answered, "We've already been over this," he paused to staple Bensons paperwork together, "It's cause Benson's dealing with Muscle Man and HFG's prank." He turned his head to look at the raccoon, "Remember?"

Rigby turned his head, the conversation coming back. "Oh, yeah"

Mordecai rolled his eyes and wiped sweat off his brow. He straightened then looked at the now-filed papers. "Done." He walked around the desk and sat in the chair. He saw Rigby still nailing pictures up and smirked. "How are you doing Rigby?"

Rigby snorted, but didn't turn. "Great, no thanks to you"

Mordecai watched him for a few more moments then got up and walked over. Without a word, he picked up a few pictures, nails and a hammer and began nailing the pictures in the wall. They worked together until all the pictures had been hung. Both the blue jay and raccoon stood back to admire their work.

"Wow, this place is immaculate." Mordecai said, turning around to look at the room.

Rigby did the same and smiled. "Yeah." He smirked and bounded over to the desk. "Now that we've finished, we can see what Benson keeps in his draws"

Mordecai ran over and pushed Rigby away before he could see what was in the top draw. "No dude. What if it's private?"

"The private the better" He rubbed his hands together and reached a hand out to open the draw, but was stopped with Mordecai slapping his hand away.

"No dude"

Rigby held Mordecais gaze then when he felt the smirk fade, he looked away, his arms crossed. "Fine"

Mordecai looked at Rigby for a few more seconds and when he didn't try to open the draw again, he walked to the door. "Come on dude, we've still gotta wash the-"

He stopped when he heard the sound of a draw opening. In a flash, he turned and ran to Rigby, but Rigby had already gotten the draw open. Mordecai stopped and waited. From where he was standing, he couldn't see what was in the draw. But the look on Rigbys face said everything.

"Nothing." Rigby muttered and shut the draw.

Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief. But frowned when he saw Rigby kneel down.

"What about the second draw?" He smirked and grasped the small brass knob to pull the draw open.

Mordecai ran up and pushed Rigby out the way, knocking him into the bookshelf behind Bensons desk (yes, I put a bookshelf behind Bensons desk)

"Dude, what the heck?" Rigby said, rubbing his head.

But Mordecai didn't answer. When Mordecai had knocked Rigby into the bookshelf, a book had fallen out and was open on the first page, unaware to Rigby,

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "Dude?" He followed his gaze and gasped at the book.

It wasn't a book. It was a photo album. Of Benson apparently.

Rigby immediately picked it up. "Aw sweet! We can totally blackmail Benson with this!"

Mordecai snapped out of his trance and snatched the album from Rigby's hands, leaving the raccoon to hold air. He reached up to put it back but Rigby swiped it from Mordecai and with the amount of strength Rigby had used to grab the album, it went flying behind him, across the room.

Both boys scrambled for the album, but Mordecai was first. He held it behind him then stood up, his arm stretched out, out of Rigby's reach. Rigby frowned and jumped up, grabbing the album. Before Mordecai could take it back, Rigby flipped the album open to a random page and turned it around so it was facing the blue jay.

Rigby opened his eyes to see Mordecai staring at the picture. Curiously, Rigby turned the album around and his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Note: Sophie is not Bensons sisters real name (I don't think it is...) It's a name I thought up which I'll use for his sister whenever I feature her in any of my stories :)**

**Note2: There are other photos in the album but the ones that I write about are the ones that stick out most to the duo :)**

The duo had been so absorbed in trying to get the album that they hadn't seen what the album was titled.

Mordecai, now facing the front cover of the album, put a finger on the letters and traced them as he read the title out, "Bensons Birthdays." His mouth twisted. "Weird. Wonder why Benson would have a photo album of his birthdays" He said aloud.

Rigby wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring at the photo. Mordecai, having given up trying to get the album, sighed and went to stand by Rigby's side to look at the picture.

Benson, 6 years old (as it said on the bottom of the polaroid) was seated in a chair at a table, a party hat on his head. A chocolate cake was in front of him with one candle, the seats around him empty.

He was looking across the room at something unseen, since the camera didn't fit it into the shot.

_"Benson, honey, smile to the camera!" _

_What's the point? Benson wondered. Anyone who sees this photo will know my smile's fake._

_He lifted his head to see his sister being crowded by most of his friends, confetti being thrown at her. She'd graduated junior high on the same day as his birthday and since it was such a huge occasion (bigger than his birthday, as his parents thought) they were paying more attention to her than Benson._

_Benson sighed and kept his eyes on the flickering flame. He saw his sister from his peripheral vision but he didn't look away from the flame._

_"Say cheese!" His auntie said, clicking the button before Benson could say otherwise. But Benson didn't move. He just watched the flame until night came, until the lights switched off, until all the guests had gone and all that was left was a scatter of confetti and a burnt out candle._

"Flip to the next page" Mordecai said. Rigby put his hand underneath the next page and flipped it over, revealing a photo with 16 year old Benson (again, underneath the polaroid), his hands over his face, tears falling through the gaps in his fingers. He seemed to be running out of the room. Mordecai and Rigby exchanged confused glances.

_"Wow bro, that's a really awesome drum kit!" Sophie said, smiling._

_"Thanks Soph" _

_Benson heart a loud shout and turned his head to the voice to see his mother walking in, carrying a large chocolate cake, triple towers. When she saw Benson, she smiled and walked over._

_"Here Benson" She said, setting the cake on a nearby table. On it were 16 candles (thanks to the reminder from Sophie)_

_He got up and went over to the cake, then raised his head, confused._

_"Where's the knife?"_

_No sooner had he asked, then he spotted his four year old cousin clutching a knife, walking towards his drum kit._

_Benson cried out but it was too late. His cousin threw the knife and it plunged into the front of his drum kit, running down till it had sliced through the front._

_Anger boiled in his throat and he began to shout. He ran around the room, kicking at plastic cups and plates, tearing down portraits of his family, screaming to no one till his throat was raw. He suddenly stopped, his head beading with sweat, his throat stinging from the yelling, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Everyone stared at him in complete shock, his auntie now cradling his cousin, who was sobbing loudly on her shoulder. He saw Sophie, who's face was fixed into a glare._

_Aimed at him._

_He couldn't keep the tears in. He turned around and sprinted out the room, holding his hands up to his face, tears seeping through the cracks in his fingers. He ran up to his room, slammed the door, and collapsed on his bed, sobbing into his pillow._

Rigby didn't need to be told to flip to the next page. The next picture was of Benson looking up at his band members, his hair pulled into a light brown braid. If the camera hadn't clicked at that exact second, it would've caught him crying.

_Benson wiped his forehead with a cloth then threw it in the bucket. He sighed. Another performance done. That was the 5th one this week. And the fans. The fans had gone wild when they heard it was his birthday. He smiled at the many number of gift baskets sitting on a table near him. 25. The number of baskets matched his age. He felt a glow inside of himself._

_The sound of muttering interrupted his thoughts. _

_..."Should we?"_

_"I don't know man. It is his birthday-"_

_"So? What does it matter? He's the one-"_

_Benson turned his head, still with a smile on his face. Oggy, Gunner and The Bass Player broke apart as soon as they saw Benson looking at them._

_"Hey guys." Benson said, turning around fully. He got off the cardboard box and walked towards them. "Watcha talking about?"_

_The band members all exchanged glances. Bensons smile slowly faltered when they didn't answer straight away._

_"Benson." Gunner started. "Me and the guys have been talking and we think it's best-"_

_"We're kicking you out of the band" Oggy finished._

_Bensons smile wiped off his face and he glanced from band member to band member to see if they were telling a joke._

_Their jaws were set and none of them looked sorry whatsoever. Even The Bass Player frowned down at him._

_"You're earning too much fame Benson. And in a band, it's the singer who earns the fame, not the drummer" Gunner said cruely._

_Unknowest to the four, a fan had crept backstage ready to take a photo of them. When she saw Benson almost about to cry, she quickly snapped the photo, thinking how much money she would get for the photo. She ran away before anyone could see her._

_Oggy suddenly stepped forward, a pair of scissors in his hand. He grabbed Bensons ponytail._

_"You won't be needing this anymore" Oggy stated flatly and cut Bensons ponytail off. He smirked as he waved it on front of the gumball machine, who was close to tears, but his anger held them back. Benson held his arms out to his ponytail._

_"But-but-"_

_"Oh, you're probably wondering what will happen to us now that you've left us" Oggy said, still with a smirk. "Well, we've got a replacement." He stepped back and gestured to a speaker, which was wheeled by a stage manager. He stopped it next to Oggy then turned and walked back to pack up the stage equipment._

_Oggy patted the speakers top. "This baby is gonna make us stinkin rich. Richer than you ever did Benson" He spat out._

_Benson felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He held the tears in and turned, walking back to the gift baskets. He grabbed three without a word._

_"It's too bad you're gonna miss out Benson. We've got a ton more gigs to do" Oggy said loudly._

_Benson made sure he flipped a table before storming down the stairs, his three gift baskets clutched in his arms._

Rigby set the book down and flipped through the pages, Mordecai peering over his shoulder. One photo had been taken for each birthday, each photo showing him crying or about to cry. 21, lost his girlfriend. 30, his best friend died right in front of him. 34...34 was blank.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, both their expressions sad and sympathetic.

A thought suddenly struck Mordecai. "Wait. Isn't it Bensons birthday today?"

Rigby stared over his shoulder. Mordecai caught his eyes and turned to see the knob turning.

A metal foot stepped in the room. "Hey, have you guys finished cleaning-"

Mordecai and Rigby froze, the photo album open to the blank photo of 34. Benson stared, agape at the duo.

"Crap" Rigby muttered


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the heck are you two doing?" Bensons face began to turn red as he walked towards Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby shut the album and hid it behind his back. Mordecais eyes darted to the album and he took it from Rigbys hands. He held the album out to his boss, ignoring the silent glare Rigby was giving him.

Benson took the album from Mordecai. "Thank you Mordecai" He said. Having seen Rigby hide the album behind his back, Benson narrowed his eyes at him. "If I ever catch you with my stuff again, YOU'RE FIRED!"

He turned around and walked to the door, the album clutched in his hand. When the duo heard the door shut, they glanced at eachother.

"Dude, what was that?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby threw his hands up. "I know! He didn't even see how spotless we made this room!"

"No dude. The album"

"What about it?"

Mordecai kept his eyes on the door, as if he expected Benson to walk back into the room and explain everything about the album.

"All those pictures...he looked so sad..."

"Yeah. Wonder what happend with each picture" Rigby wondered aloud.

Both friends found eachother looking at the door, both thinking the same thing. A thought hit them at the same time, like something had clicked in their brains. They looked at eachother.

"We gotta find Skips"

* * *

"Skips" Mordecai yelled, running up to the yeti. Skips turned in surprise at Mordecais voice. Following Mordecai was Rigby, who bounded up to Skips, a breathless Mordecai trailing behind.

"Yeah?" Skips asked, a spanner frozen in his hand.

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at eachother, both too hesitant to ask such a quesiton. Both of them knew Skips knew way more about Bensons past than the duo put together, but still...

"We..." Mordecai let out a breath and started again. "Do you know anything about Bensons birthday parties?"

Skips turned to tighten a bolt in the bonnet of the truck and, wiped the spanner with a dirty cloth clean of oil, then turned back to the two. "Yeah. Why?"

Mordecai half smiled. "Well, when Rigby and I were cleaning Bensons office, we found this album-"

"-And it had pictures of each of Bensons birthday-" Rigby continued

-"He looked sad in all of the pictures-"

-"We were wondering if you know anything about it." Mordecai finished.

Skips took in the information then shrugged. "What's there to tell?"

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances.

"Do you know what happened for each of his birthdays?" Mordecai asked.

Skips sighed. "Well, I can't tell you exactly what happened with each birthday after he came to the park. But what I can tell you is this: Ever since Benson was young, his birthdays have been worse each year passing. When he came to the park, they didn't get better. He just spent his birthdays in his office, filing some paperwork."

"Really?" Rigby asked, his eyebrow cocked in an expression that said "seriously?"

Mordecai looked at Skips, his expression sympathetic. "Have you ever thrown Benson a party since he came to the park?"

Skips shook his head. "No"

"Dude, that sucks. Benson has done so much for all of us over the years. He deserves a party. It's only the right thing to do."

Rigby smiled. "Dude..."

"What?" Mordecai looked at him.

"We should throw Benson the best party ever!"

Mordecai felt himself smile. "Dude, that's an awesome idea!"

"I know." Rigby nodded.

Mordecai turned his head to Skips, who had gone back to fixing his truck. "Can you help us Skips?"

"Sorry fellas. I have a lot to do today"

Mordecai turned to Rigby, but Rigby opened his mouth before Mordecai could say anything.

"No, we are not inviting Muscle Man and Fives"

"Dude, come on. They're part of the park too"

Rigby folded his arms. "Fine. But if they stuff up the party, I'm putting the full blame on you"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. It was just like Rigby to say that. "Fine. Whatever"

Skips suddenly turned around. He smiled. "You guys are doing a good thing, you know. Throwing Benson a party"

Rigby nodded. "We know"

"No, I mean this is a really good thing guys. Bensons birthdays have been horrible every year and with you two throwing him a party..."

"Yeah..."

Mordecai turned. "Come on dude. We gotta set up for the party"

Rigby glanced at Skips one last time before running after Mordecai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mordecai and Rigby ran into the house and upstairs to their room.

Mordecai turned to the raccoon. "Ok, first we need to write a list of things we need"

Rigby grabbed a piece of a paper and a pencil from the desk and began listing what Mordecai was saying.

"Balloons, streamers, food, drinks." He stopped pacing and looked at him. "Present"

"What about it?"

Mordecai threw his hands up. "Dude, we need to get Benson a present"

Rigby frowned. "Can't someone else do that?"

"We're the ones throwing the party which means, we organise everything."

"Woah, even the present?"

"Yes dude. Even the present"

Rigby groaned. "But we don't even know what he likes"

Mordecai paused to think then after a moment, sat on his bed, deep in thought. "He can play drums, he was in a band, stick hockey table.." He muttered to himself. "His girlfriend, family, dogs-"

"Dude, we should get him a dog!"

Mordecai looked at him for a moment. "No dude. We're not getting Benson another dog. Remember when we had to look after his other dog?'

Rigby sighed. "Oh, yeah. That didn't end up well"

The room was silent again as they both thought up what to get their boss for his birthday. Finally, it was Rigby who spoke.

"I know what we should get him" He began clicking both fingers on both of his hands.

Mordecai raised his head. "What?"

"A cat!"

"A cat?" Mordecai cocked an eyebrow.

Rigby snapped his fingers again. "Yeah dude, a cat! "Cause cats are like, calm animals right?"

Mordecai thought about this and after a while, he smiled. "Actually, that's not a bad idea"

"A cat it is!"

The two did their signature WOOAHH then stopped and laughed at eachother. Rigby grabbed the list of things they needed to get from the desk.

"Ok but first, before the cat, we need to get stuff for the party"

* * *

"Woah, this place is packed!" Mordecai said when he saw the crowds of people in _Party Central USA_

How the heck are we gonna get the party stuff with all of these people here?" Rigby asked, looking around.

Mordecai tried to step foreward but someone blocked him. He stepped left then right, but he couldn't get through the crowd.

Rigby suddenly smiled. "I got an idea"

Mordecai watched as Rigby stepped up to an empty cash register. He grabbed the microphone, then crouched down so he was under the desk, out of sight

"RUN EVERYBODY RUN! THERE'S A HUGE CAT OUTSIDE, TERRORIZING THE CITY!"

Mordecai covered his ears until the ringing in his head stopped. He opened his eyes to see the place completely empty, torn streamers and popped balloons on the floor, remains of the people who were now running, screaming outside.

He high fived Rigby when he stepped away from the register. "Nice job dude"

"Thanks man" He looked around again and put his hands on his hips, smiling at how empty the place was.

Mordecai read the list. "Ok, now to get party supplies."

_[Cue montage: M & R grab a shoppping cart and run up and down the aisles. After a minute of this, they grab the stuff on the list then go back to the entrance of the store. They high five then look around and after seeing no one at the cash register, Rigby shrugs and goes to leave, but Mordecai grabs his arm. He shakes his head and pulls out the correct amount of money for the party supplies. He puts it on a register then follows Rigby (who's pushing the cart) out the store.]_

The two hesitate at the door then turn the knob and sprint upstairs before anyone can see them.

Mordecai shuts the door and Rigby empties the bags on the floor. Balloons, streamers, lights, food, drinks fall on the floor. Mordecai steps away from the door to bend down and pick everything up. He puts each thing back in their bags, then walks to their closet and places the bags against the wall.

"Alright" Mordecai said, turning around. "Now to get Bensons present"

* * *

"Morning! What can I do for you?" The man asked, leaning on the counter.

Mordecai and Rigby approached him. They were at _City Pet Shop._

"We were wondering if you have any cats here?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure we do. Follow me." He turned and walked off, Mordecai and Rigby following. Soon, they came to a cage with a glass panel in front. 4 cats jumped up to the glass, happy to see the guys. "These little fellas are all brothers." The pet shop owner told them. "From what we were told, they were just found on the side of the road, though when I saw them, they didn't have a scratch on them and were lively, jumping up to see me" He was talking more to himself than Mordecai or Rigby.

"You mean some guy just turned up and gave you these cats?" Mordecai asked, confused, gesturing to the 4 cats, their paws pressed up against the glass.

The man turned to Mordecai, as if remembering he was suddenly in the room. "Well, that is the short versions of it, but yes, that's what happened"

Mordecai and Rigby glanced each other, then back at the man, who seemed unfazed by the look the blue jay and raccoon gave each other, his smile creeping the duo out a bit.

Rigby looked at a cat with black and white spots. "We'll take that one" He said. Even though he was a little skepical about the story, he brushed it aside. He just wanted to get his boss a present then get out of here.

As the man leant over the glass and took the cat into his warm hands, Mordecai shot Rigby a frown that said "what the heck man? Didn't you just hear what the guy said?'

Rigby shrugged then smiled at the black and white cat that was passed to him. The cats eyes drifted around the room and when they landed on Mordecai, he let out a low hiss, his fur standing up.

Mordecai backed away a bit. "What the heck?"

Rigby looked at the cat then at the shop owner, who chuckled. "Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. Cats hate birds." Then he muttered, "I'm surprised you two didn't know that"

Rigby, who was standing next to him, turned, so the cat was looking at his brothers, who were meowing loudly to be let out. Now that the attention had been switched, Mordecai let out a breath and cautiously walked behind Rigby, making sure the new cat didn't see him.

"How much is he?" Rigby asked.

The shop owner smiled. "I like you two" He said. "And because of that, I'm letting you guys take this fella for free"

"Really?"

Mordecai became skeptetical, his eyebrow lowered. "What about your manager?"

"I'm the manager of the store" He answered simply.

For the first time since they had arrived, Mordecai noticed his name tag, which was nothing but a piece of red colored cardboard, held together with a clip, with no name or writing whatsoever.

"But-"

"Come on dude" Rigby interrupted, turning to Mordecai. "Lets just get the cat and get back to the park"

The cat hissed, baring its teeth, and jumped at Mordecai, but was held back by Rigby. Mordecai let out a shreak and backed away till he was the door. He nodded.

Rigby and Mordecai raced out the door, the pet shop owner waving a cheery goodbye, still wearing the smile.

* * *

Rigby made sure the door was locked before going into the closet and getting a box. He placed the cat in it then put the lid on top. Mordecai sat on his bed, staring at the box.

"What the heck happened at the pet shop dude?"

"I don't know." Rigby went over and sat on his trampoline. "But it was weird"

"Yeah. That guys name tag wasn't even real"

Rigby walked over to the cupboard. "Ok, how about we go back to focusing on Bensons party?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to think about the pet shop anymore."

Rigby grabbed the box with the cat inside and took it out of the cupboard. He carried it over to Mordecai, who backed up till his back was against the headboard. Rigby took the cat out of the box and lifted it up. He moved it left and right, looking at it as he studied it for anything weird.

"Nothing weird" Rigby said.

Mordecai frowned. "Huh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Rigby said then looked again. He shrugged when he found nothing and put the cat back in its box.

"What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock, the raccoons expression twisted into panic. "Dude, it's almost four. We gotta get Bensons party ready."

"How long've we got?" Mordecai asked, shifting forward till his legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

"15 minutes."

"Alright, lets get this party set up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Streamers hung around the edges of the ceiling through the park house. Balloons, blown up by Rigby and Muscle Man, floated around and there was food and drinks on the table. The couch, tv and table had been moved and in their places were huge speakers, curtosy of Skips who had found them in the garage of the park house.

Mordecai was wandering around as he checked what they had and what they still needed. Rigby was keeping watch while holding the box with the kitten in his right hand and everyone else was talking while they waited for Benson to get there.

"Oh man! Bensons coming!" Rigby shouted, turning his head.

Mordecai's jaw dropped. "Guys quick, behind the speakers!"

Everyone did so and soon, the front door opened.

"Surprise!" The employees shouted in unison, huge grins on their faces. Benson almost fell back at the sudden noise but when the shock wore off, a smile broke from his lips.

He looked around, the smile widening. "You guys did this for me?"

"We did." Mordecai said, gesturing to Rigby, who stood up.

"Wow, you guys. You didn't need to go to all this trouble just to throw a party for me."

"Yeah we did. We saw how miserable you looked in your photos and we decided to throw you a party." Rigby said. Mordecai punched him and the raccoon glared at him as he held his arm.

Mordecai took the box from Rigby's hand. "Here Benson. We got you a present."

Benson smiled as he took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Benson did so and his expression softened when he saw the cat. "You guys got me a cat?" He asked, looking back up at his employees.

"Yeah. We figured that since you're so angry most of the time, a cat will calm you down."

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly, the box began to shake and it slipped from Bensons hands. It hit the ground and turned sideways. The cat walked out. It looked at Benson and its eyes flashed.

"What the-"

The cat started to grow, keeping its gaze on Benson, who backed up, his eyes wide.

Soon, the cat was so big its back touched the ceiling. It hissed at Benson and took a step forward. Benson turned and ran to the door. He opened it and ran out. The cat chased after him, breaking a huge chunk from the wall.

The employees stood in complete shock. Mordecai turned to Rigby. "Crap."

"What?" Rigby asked.

"I knew there was something strange about that guy. Thats why he just gave the cat to us with no payment."

"Oh man. What'd we do?"

"We go after it of course!"

Mordecai and Rigby, with the others following, raced out the door, following the large footprints in the ground. Soon, they saw a furry tail up ahead.

"There's the cat!" Rigby shouted.

"And there's Benson!" Mordecai yelled. Benson was running in front of the cat, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Benson!"

Benson turned his head back. "Guys! Help me!"

Skips skipped up till he was next to the duo. "You guys try to distract the cat. I've got a plan." He skipped away, Mordecai and Rigby watching.

The cat chased after Benson on all fours, licking it's lips. Luckily, it just went around the park, but it still caused a lot of damage.

Soon, Skips came back and he was carrying a bag. He dropped it and everyone stopped running to look at it. Skips unzipped it, revealing 7 guns. Each of the guys got one and ran after the cat.

"Everyone fire!" Skips commanded. The employees did so. The guns were filled with tranquilizers to knock the cat out. After about 10 seconds of shooting, Rigby got one in the cats leg, but it didn't have any effect. He shot everything he had and it made a little of an impact.

The guys followed suit and soon, the cat began to slow down. He stopped fully and started to wobble. He toppled over and landed on his side. The impact on the ground made Benson fly up into the air.

Mordecai caught him and put him on the ground. Benson watched the cat for any more signs of movement, but it didn't stir. He went round with everyone else following and saw the cats eyes were closed. It has been knocked out from the darts.

Benson turned to the employees, smiling a little. "Thanks fo saving me guys."

"No problem." Mordecai said. They all nodded.

"And thanks for the party you too. That was really kind of you to do that."

The duo high fived.

"Do we get the day off tomorrow?" Rigby asked. Mordecai punched him.

Benson shook his head. "No. But you know what you do get?"

"What?" They asked.

"You get to clean up this mess or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled. He stormed past them and went into the house.

The employess went their seperate ways, except for Mordecai and Rigby, who walked over to the cat.

"Hey, it really has been knocked out." Mordecai said when he got a closer look at the cats face.

"Lets poke it." Rigby grabbed a nearby stick and started prodding the cat.

"Rigby, no!" Mordecai shouted but it was too late.

Its eyes opened suddenly. Mordecai backed up, Rigby unaware of what was going on till the cat moved.

Rigby dropped the stick and did the same. Both the duos eyes were on the cat, who looked at Mordecai with wild eyes.

"Crap." Mordecai said aloud. He turned and ran. Rigby followed on all fours.

"Nice one idiot." Mordecai said to him.

Rigby frowned. "Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"You were the one that poked him with the stick."

"How was I supposed to know it would wake up?"

Mordecai punched him again. They kept running till the cat became exhausted and finally collapsed.

The duo stood still and watched it for a few minutes.

"Wanna go play some video games?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby nodded.


End file.
